Evangeline
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Three days after going on the run to protect their newborn daughter from the remaining angels, Cas and Anael - along with the Winchesters and Jack - stop to relax.


Three days after going on the run following their daughter's birth because the remaining angels are after them, Anael and Cas - along with Dean, Sam, and Jack - were finally able to find a safe place to relax. Anael gently deposited Evangeline in the bassinet and collapsed back in the chair, sighing with relief. "You both okay?" a concerned Castiel questioned.

Yawning, she nodded. "I just fed her so she should be out for a while. And yes, I'm fine. As fine as someone can be when they just recently pushed a nine pound baby out of her vagina without any pain medication," Anael teased. She planned to hold that over his head for a long time. Maybe the rest of their lives.

All four men blanched (even Sam, who had ended up assisting with the delivery because Anael wanted Cas by her side, and couldn't stop picturing it). "Sorry," Castiel apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, Castiel. Or don't. Doesn't matter to me." Her smile gave her away, however.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Sam suggested.

Anael desperately needed sleep but terror over potentially losing Evangeline kept her awake. "I'm fine."

"Stop lying. We're here and we're not going to let anything happen to her," Cas vowed.

"I'll kill anyone who attempts it," Jack proclaimed.

"Agreed. It's my job as her uncle." Dean smirked, and Anael grinned at him.

"Fine. But wake me at the first sight of trouble." And with that, Anael closed her eyes and finally got some sleep for the first time since she went into labor and several angels broke into the bunker to kidnap the baby.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep running forever - sooner or later, the other angels will catch up to us." Sam's eyes dropped to Evangeline and his gaze softened when he saw the sleeping newborn.

"We'll fight. I know Heaven can't take the loss of any more angels but we have to do what's necessary." Dean didn't care about Heaven breaking all that much but he did worry endlessly about the aftermath so they had to try to prevent it.

"She's my little sister - i'll protect her with all the power I have in my arsenal." Jack had been so excited about becoming a big brother and now that she was finally here, he couldn't believe how much he loved Evangeline. The endless crying wasn't all that fun, however. He definitely preferred it when she was asleep and not keeping them awake (not that they were getting much sleep to begin with since they hadn't stopped running for days but still).

The four of them talked amongst themselves for a few hours until Anael startled awake. "I think she needs me."

A curious Cas stared at her and cocked his head when Evangeline started crying just seconds later. "Do you two have a psychic connection because we're angels? And why aren't I feeling it?"

As Anael stood up, checked on Evangeline's diaper situation, and then went to go change it, she smirked at her boyfriend. "Because I'm the one who carried her for nine months."

"True. Don't know what I was thinking." Cas made his way over to them and couldn't help but laugh at Evangeline. "She's beautiful and perfect in every way."

"And what about me?" Anael shot back.

"Always fishing for compliments. You're beautiful too, Anael, and I love you both so much." He kissed her and then leaned down to talk to Evangeline. "You feeling better now that your mother changed your diaper? I hope so." His gaze flickered back over to Anael. "You're right - she's not a Seraphina. Evangeline fits her."

"Seraphina was a little too on the nose, Castiel." She loved the name - it was so pretty - but they were angels and Anael couldn't picturing bestowing that name upon her.

"You two done flirting or are you ready to talk strategy?" Dean interrupted.

"Can i hold my little sister now?" queried an excited, eager, and clearly impatient Jack.

"Sure. Be careful and hold her head," Anael warned as she lifted Evangeline up and handed her over to the nephilim.

Jack beamed at the baby and sat down in the chair Anael had just vacated, whispering to Evangeline about something.

Anael and Cas returned to Sam and Dean's sides. "I'm surprised nobody's caught up with us yet. But they're coming, and we need to be ready." His mind whirring, Dean had several different ideas in his head to fight the angels.

"It's time we stop using the angel sigil to send them away. They need to go." Anael's gaze hardened - she'd go all mama bear on their ass and nobody would survive to tell the tale.

"Agreed, but we need a plan," Cas replied.

"Got the angel killing knife - now we just need to make sure none of them sneak up on us. We're going to have to be diligent." Sam didn't want them to be caught off guard.

So the four of them sat down to discuss their strategy while Jack talked to Evangeline and eventually rocked the baby to sleep.

When Anael stood up with a groan, Cas followed her and wrapped her into his arms. "Love you, Anael."

"Love you too, and this crazy family we've found together."

They didn't have much time but the Winchesters, Jack, and Cas, and Anael would protect Evangeline with everything they had. And in the end, it turned out they didn't really need to - the three day old used her burgeoning powers to take the rogue angels out herself (which is why they had been after her in the first place). She could protect herself. Two angels conceiving rarely happened so they were completely unprepared for what Evangeline could do and the extent of her powers. This was a whole different ballgame.

Anael and Cas certainly hadn't expected to have this child and fall in love her but they vowed to raise her as best as they could, making sure no harm could befall her. So to that end, the bunker was the safest place for Evangeline.

She and Jack would be an unstoppable force one day.


End file.
